


Space

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Katie is an engineer on a one-way trip out of the solar system, and she already has a male colleague at her beck and call.





	Space

Space had a romance to it. The ability to look out the cockpit and see a galaxy of stars in every direction, the chaotic swirling gases of nebulae and the drifting debris of ancient civilisations. There was no void out here, no true darkness, in each and every direction there was light - tiny pinpricks of it, the reflections of suns glancing off of planets, the sun itself washing over her as she watched the universe crawl by.

Everything was slow and methodical, and as she floated about the ship, she could really appreciate why. There was no reason to rush, time literally moved at a different speed in orbit. Sure it was faster on the clock, but the feel of it was much slower.

Katie was lucky enough to know the feeling of it as her ship sped away from Earth at a fraction of the speed of light. It also meant that in her fifty year journey away from her home planet she would hear about hundreds of years of life she had left behind. Her mission was to help deploy a gateway between stars, one she was undertaking with the help of dozens of others.

She pulled her way into the living quarters, in a few days they would have gravity, and in a few days they would have something to do aside from busy work finishing up routines that took days to actually begin happening. Until then she enjoyed zero gravity as best she could.

Unlike a lot of previous missions, the crew of the Dvaar were not purely scientific but were a mixture of explorers and engineers. Katie was a Russian-born engineer who was part of a team of five that had designed and built the ship they were in. It wasn’t until launch that she had met some of the others, but of most interest to her was Ram, a biological engineer who had helped design the life support systems.

He was in the living room reading when she arrived.

“Katie,” he smiled, “I was looking for you earlier, I need some advice on a broken fixture in the gardens.”

She smiled back, they had fixed that fixture yesterday as well, “Broken again? Well, maybe this time we can fix it properly together.”

Ram had gone through the Indian space training program, and unlike the Russians or Americans, or even the Chinese and Europeans, the Indians trained everyone they launched into space extremely hard. And it showed.

The gardens were a series of rooms filled with rows and rows of air-filters made up of cells of bio-engineered mosses and microorganisms. Each could be locked airtight in case of a fire. With the door sealed, they had as much privacy as they needed to “fix the broken fixture”.

Floating in the middle of the room, her feet nearly touching the ceiling, Katie ripped open the velcro of her jumpsuit, pulling her arms free. Her body wobbled in zero gravity, jiggling in every which way as she gently pushed herself towards him. He pulled off his shirt, and it floated off towards the top corner of the room, and his belt tore open and his pants floated down of their own accord.

That was the best part about Ram, that rush she felt when his shirt started to ride up his chest and the bulge jiggled in his underwear and the feeling of pushing into him from across the room, spiralling softly into the floor and bouncing off together as her fingers explored his abs, crept down around his bulge. The way he kissed her, and held her so they didn’t drift apart.

Katie eased his underwear down, his thick cock springing free. She couldn’t wait to see how this monster held up under gravity, but until then. She let it float into her hands, her fingers wrapping around him, sucking him in. Until the station had gravity, they had to make their own. Her slow steady strokes gently nudged them closer to the back wall, their own bodies losing all momentum as they hung in the middle of the room. Droplets of his precum sprayed off him, shaken free by her strokes.

He moaned, reaching up for the ceiling to stop himself colliding, her body slipping down his own until her hand was next to her face, her lips wrapping around his tip. Katie had never really tried to work out the physics of giving head in zero gravity, but she worked out quickly that she was good at it.

She pulled him into her with her hand, the other hand around grabbing onto his ass. Her tongue exploring him as he slid in and out of her mouth, and his balls caressed her face as they rose up around his cock. Then she grabbed his firm ass with both hands and pulled him. Ram’s long thick cock filled her throat, stretching her as she gagged around him.

Then she eased away from him slowly, letting him feel her squeeze as his cock was drawn like a sword she had just swallowed. He tightened against her, balls tight against her chin. She held him, felt him pulse as he came, thick ropes of cum spurting out into the air between them. Congealing together, orbs of spunk that floated away.

“Uh, whoops,” he blushed, “we should probably clean up before it messes with any of the equipment.”

Katie grinned, “You would be surprised how hard it is to clean cum out of radio equipment,” she pushed away to chase down his load, “That is why I made this equipment cum-proof.”

“Wait,” he watched her open her close her lips around his cum, “You mean this has happened before?”

She opened her mouth to show him, the thick goo stretched off of her tongue before she sucked it back in and swallowed it down, “Yes, my flight trainer was very enthusiastic about my handjobs.”

Ram blushed deeper, his dark brown skin almost crimson, “Oh.”

She drifted back over to him, taking his hand and placing it against her chest, “When the gravity is on, we will have a long time for me to show you how I got through engineering school.”

She zipped up her suit, “Now let’s get back to work before someone notices.”

She had worked out how to give head in zero-g, but she imagined sex would be considerably harder. Then again, she wouldn’t know until she tried... maybe tomorrow.


End file.
